


The Big Picture

by kleptoandpyro



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Could be multi-chapter, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Earth-x, Fluff and Humor, Leo is the only Adult in the room, M/M, Post-Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Ray is a Cinnamon Roll, Sexual Humor, don't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/pseuds/kleptoandpyro
Summary: Ever since The Rebellion triumphed over the Nazis, Earth-X has seen a new regime of peace. Team Flash stop by to bear witness to the restorations and help with the clean up, but in doing so, almost witness a little too much.





	The Big Picture

**Author's Note:**

> These two crack me up.

"Everything's going great!" said Ray, brightly, to Barry and the rest of the team, walking backwards as he ushered them into the Rebellion headquarters. “First port of call: We’re tearing down the old and rebuilding all over the city. The Führer and his armies may be gone, but their symbol still stands on every building, statue and street sign.” 

"Yes,” Leo added, turning to his husband with a smile, “And personally I can’t wait to watch Ray blow them all up.”

Ray grinned proudly, puffing out his chest ever so slightly as they walked further in.

Barry and Cisco smiled as Caitlin said, “That’s so great, you guys. You must be so excited to turn this place around.”

"Here, I snapped some pictures of the new housing units the Rebellion's working on," Ray went on. “Wanna see?” he added, disappearing into another room for a moment to retrieve a digital camera.

Leo looked on fondly. "We're so thankful you responded to our call for aid." He quickly glanced around the headquarters at all the personnel milling about and a slight crease formed between his eyebrows, but it quickly vanished once he turned his gaze back on the team. "Ten hands are better than four, after all, and there’s much to be done."

“Well,” Barry began, slowly, wondering what _that_ look could've meant, “you guys have done so much for us already, we’re happy to return the favour, any way we can.”

The others nodded.

“And you can't know how much we appreciate it,” Leo said with a warm smile.

Barry silently mused that even when the doppelgänger appeared to be displaying a genuine emotion, some of that Snart smirk always snuck in somehow. He smiled to himself.

Ray arrived back with a camera in hand, and Leo looked at it quizzically. "Where did you get that?"

But the other man was already moving closer to Barry and the others, holding it so they could see the screen. "This? The bedside drawer."

He was about to turn the thing on, already chatting about new building developments, finger hovering on the power button, right before a sudden jet of white flame collided with the device and sent it flying across the room.

Luckily, a confused Barry had already caught it and presented the - now quite frosty - camera back to a shell-shocked Ray before anyone else had had a chance to react.

Of the members of the rebellion moving around the HQ, not one even looked up from what they were doing when the gun unloaded. Either they were all so used to the presence of weapons at this point, or Leo firing off his cold gun inside the control room was a common occurrence. It was hard to tell which scenario was more troubling.

Ray glared at his husband. "Wha-? What the hell did you do tha-"

Leo held up a hand. "Don't get me wrong I think you're a fantastic photographer, Ray, and am quite comfortable with you sharing our work with our friends, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't show them _those_  shots, considering that is the camera we took on our _Honeymoon_ ," Leo replied, complete with raised eyebrow and delicate edge to his voice.

Ray glanced at the camera properly and his expression went from confused indignation to deer in highlights in a nanosecond. "OH God."

He practically snatched the item away from Barry who, along with Caitlin, was now grinning embarrassedly down at his feet. Cisco cleared his throat and suddenly became fascinated with a nearby water cooler.

Ray turned the device over in his hands, cringed slightly and laughed. "Yep, that could've been..." He trailed off, nervously scratching the back of his neck before turning back to Leo. "Err, where-?"

"Briefing room," Leo replied, simply.

"Right," Ray stated, taking the opportunity to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible.

Leo closed his eyes and shook his head. "Really aught to label that thing," Barry heard him mutter under his breath.

A passing Rebellion member began laughing as he approached. "I swear you two are determined to go at this 'Clean-up Crew' alone!" he said in what appeared to be some kind of inside joke.

Leo gave a pained grin as the comrade walked past, still snickering. "It certainly seems that way, Todd."

Barry looked from the retreating man's back to Leo. "What did he mean, 'determined to go at this alone?'" asked Barry. "Has this got something to do with you guys asking for our help?"

Leo paused slightly before answering. "As part of the new regime, whenever a new department is formed around here, it's within the jurisdiction of those higher up the chain of command to distribute workforce accordingly. Ray and I are part of that senior roster but we do not currently possess the authority to start delegating reams of personnel. Not yet, any way."

Cisco piped up, "So, what, the big bosses won't give you a crew?"

"Not exactly," said a returned Ray, still slightly pink around the ears.

When Team Flash didn't look any the wiser, Leo went on, "More like it's been hard to get our needs heard."

Ray cleared his throat and decided to clarify, intently looking at his boots. "My 'goof,'" he lifted the new - and thankfully correct - camera up in emphasis without lifting his head, "well, it's not exactly the __first__ time that that's happened."

Team Flash shared a Look.

Leo pursed his lips, slightly chagrined. He eventually dead panned, "General Schott's been avoiding us ever since."

There was a long pregnant pause as the team put two and two together. Barry and Cisco at once simultaneously spluttered into laughter, and Caitlin's hand shot up to her mouth as she struggled to keep her composure. Ray and Leo glanced at one another and that was all it took for the couple to join in, albeit a bit more awkwardly.

Barry wiped a tear away from his eye once he'd calmed slightly. "Wow, ok, well," he clapped his hands together and beamed as the others' giggles subsided, "looks like we're your only hope."

"Indeed, so we better get you up to speed, toot-sweet," said Leo before turning to Barry and adding, "Pun not intended."

Ray and Leo then proceeded to steer the - now groaning - speedster, and company, into a briefing room where they could finally lay down the people's vision for the newly liberated Earth-X.

No... **Earth-53**.


End file.
